An Ex Commodore's Glory
by Aberdeen.Weasley
Summary: "Why don't we do something…..entertaining?" "That would hardly be proper." She snorted, "I consort with pirates now. I suspect propriety applies to me no longer." The one person who keeps James Norrington from complete insanity - Elizabeth Swann. Set during Dead Man's Chest- Norribeth.


**Hello, reader! I'd like to start off by thanking you for clicking on my story. This is my first PotC fic (not to mention my first fic in general for months), and it may be slightly ooc. Just saying. That being said, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I make no claim to any part of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

* * *

I, Commodore James Norrington (or _ex_-commodore, rather), thought myself to be an adventurous man, worthy of any woman of propriety in the Caribbean Islands. I, however, happened to fall for the only woman not enamored by my gentlemanly charms. Young Elizabeth Swann, 10 years my junior, was not swooned by my honorable attributions to our royal Cause nor by my dangerous attempts at ridding of the world of the scum that lurked the open oceans- pirates. I longed for Miss Swann more than any proper man should, firmly resolving I'd die for her. Alas, as intelligent as I was, I couldn't fathom why Elizabeth would leave me for that poor Turner man or my mortal enemy, Jack Sparrow.

The question still lurked about my mind nearly a year later, as I found myself scrubbing the old deck of _The Black Pearl_. My once pristine white wig lay infested with flies below my flimsy hammock, my blue and red commodore uniform in tatters, and worst of all- my credibility long lost with my ship on the bottom of the bloody ocean. And to make matters worse, I was under the command of a pirate! To say my life had taken a turn for the worse would do it an injustice. This- this was living hell.

After an hour of fruitless attempts at cleaning what seemed like eternal dirt upon the wooden boards, I settled on one of the barrels and took a look about the ship. The crewmen were working tiredly, a few lollygagging under the heat of the blazing Caribbean sun. I didn't know what he wished for more at the moment: a bottle of rum or the heart of Elizabeth Swann. The latter was near the wheel of the ship, no doubt arguing flirtatiously with Sparrow. He was tugging one of her dirty blond locks, his yellowed teeth bared in a devilish grin. I noted how Elizabeth's hair had been a pale blond before she had joined the_ pirates_. Sighing out of frustration, I grabbed my dirty hat and sat between the barrel and two stacked crates and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, the roof of my eyelids turned dark, no longer feeling the sun's warm rays. "Excuse me; I am trying to absorb some of this wonderful light. If you'll please move out of the way."

A minute rolled by and the offender did not move. I opened my eyes, adjusting them to the brightness of the day. Standing before me was not a filthy pirate - it was Elizabeth. She was dressed in a loose blouse, large pantaloons and leather boots that nearly touched her knees. I averted my eyes immediately, which were wondering to the deep opening just above her bust.

"My dearest apologies Elizabeth. I was under the impression another was standing before me."

"Would you mind if I kept you in company, James?" she asked, adjusting the hat atop her head.

I obediently made room for her tiny figure, purposely making as little room between us as physically possible. She seemed to have no objections, if she noted it.

"How have you been?"

I snorted, laughing at the irony of it all, "Besides having my commodore status taken from me and working under the commands Sparrow? Just swimming."

"I know this isn't something you're happy about. But there isn't anything positive about the whole experience?"

There _was_ something great about the whole thing- Elizabeth was here with me. All my problems seemed to fade away when I watched her smile or even inhale the salty scent of the ocean. Seeing her happy made me think, just for an instant, maybe I _wouldn't_ have been worthy of her.

"Nothing," I lied, leaning his head against the rail of the ship.

"Nothing?" she laughed, "I can think of one."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I raised my brow questioningly, "Please, do tell."

"Well, for one thing, you don't have to wear that hideous wig of yours," said Elizabeth.

"I liked my wig! It's a symbol of honor and I prided myself for that!" I said, desperately trying to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape my lips.

She suddenly sat upright, her eyes widening and her mouth smiling knowingly, "James Norrington, are you laughing?"

"No, of course I'm not! Really, must you smile so?"

Elizabeth's grin only widened, and eventually broke into laughter, "You should laugh more often. It looks much more becoming than your usual scowl."

My heart seemed to flutter at that. Was what she said true? Perhaps I would take her advice and put it to action.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Sighing contentedly, she placed her head upon my shoulder. We sat in a blissful silence, neither speaking a word to each other. I knew this closeness was not proper and I should break it up. But in that moment, I couldn't bear to for her to leave my side.

_Propriety be damned._

* * *

The bright hours of day slowly creeped into the dim twilight and I found myself alone-partially stupefied- on the Pearl with Elizabeth. We were docked on the shore of a sandy island. Sparrow and the rest of the pirate crew were searching the island for supplies, electing us to stay behind and keep watch of the ship. Not that I minded really, so long as Elizabeth was with me.

When we were sure the crew wouldn't be coming back for some time, she had descended into the cargo and returned with a bottle of rum. While at first I was averse to the idea, who was I to refuse her?

_Yo ho, yo ho! It's a pirate's life for me_….

Elizabeth hummed, passing me the bottle of rum. We were sitting on the old crates that were scattered on the deck.

"James?" she said.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" was my reply.

She creased her brow in thought, "Why don't we do something…..entertaining?"

I was surprised at her request, thinking it was only the effects of the alcohol. She, I must admit, had drunk most of the bottle, I only taking small sips. I did not wish to experience the feeling of a pounding headache the morning after heavy drinking again.

"That would hardly be proper."

She snorted, "I consort with pirates now. I suspect propriety applies to me no longer."

I did not reply to this and merely looked away. Abandoning the dirty bottle on the crate, Elizabeth stood up. She took off her borrowed boots and placed them on the deck. Now barefooted, she made her way towards the plank.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Entertaining myself," she said, and promptly sprang off the plank into the sea.

I ran to the rail, above where she had leaped "Elizabeth! There might be creatures in the water! What are you doing?!"

I sprinted to the latter, where I dropped it into the clear Caribbean water. And without a second thought I jumped in after her.

* * *

"Sobered up now, aren't we?" I asked jestingly.

Both of us were thoroughly soaked through, shivering as the wind hit out wet clothes. I took one of the mantles I had carried up with me from my hammock and wrapped it around Elizabeth.

"It was not my best idea, I must admit."

I moved my crates closer to hers, "Would you mind if I wrapped my arms around you? Just to warm you up?"

She consented and I reveled in our close proximity. I found it humorous how I had touched Elizabeth more in the past day than in our ten years of knowing one another.

"I truly am sorry, James."

"Why don't we just forget this whole ordeal has even happened?" I offered.

"I rather fancy that idea. What an idiot I was…" said Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann," I said, reverting back to formalities, "please do not say that, it hurts me so. You are more intelligent than most men I am acquainted with. We've all had our bouts with drinking- I myself know firsthand."

Elizabeth gave no response to his attempt at humor. She gazed intently at me, her chocolate brown eyes alight. I coughed nervously under her scrutiny, "Is everything alright?"

No sooner had the words escaped my mouth, I felt her hot breath upon mine. She bridged the space between our lips, kissing me with desperation. I felt all sense and reason abandon my brain, instead repeating her name over and over again…

_Elizabeth._

My hands cupped the small of her back and her dripping hair, pulling her closer and closer. I was ever-so-careful with her, scared of frightening her away. Not a single thought from my inner-commodore crossed my mind. We clung to each other for an indeterminable time- feeling, holding, kissing. It was glorious. _She_ was glorious.

And before I could even comprehend anything, it was over.

From the shore, we heard shouts of laughter and carelessness. The crew was returning with the supplies. I silently cursed their souls for ending such a tender moment between Elizabeth and I. My mind seemed to regain consciousness.

"Elizabeth, wait! I am so-"

"Shh," she whispered into my ear, "You'll spoil the moment, James." Drawing the mantle about her shoulders, she stood up and left for the Captain's room.

"Oi! Commodore! Come help us load the ship!" came the distinct yell of Sparrow from the shore.

_Bloody hell, _I thought, heading to the rope latter, _You've done it again, James. _

And in the late hours of the night, I drifted to sleep with the thoughts of sun-colored hair and lips that tasted of the ocean.

* * *

**And there you have it. Please, if you have ANY (and I mean any) feedback, feel free to leave a review. Is that not enough? Then add this to your favorites. Now I'm starting to sound like a late night infommercial. I'll just end this before it gets any more awkward...**


End file.
